Me and Mr Hanssen
by Dr Calie Gates
Summary: This will be a long stroy following the life of A Calie Gates, from uni to Holby City with a little it of Henrik Hanssen inbetwween. Just to let the Hanssen-ette's know Henrik Hassen will be in it from the second chapeter onwards, though he is mentioned in the first. It will have many chptrs containing love scenes in it. I warn you now, you will need cold showers. (not till chptr 7
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fan fic story of a girl who well, you will see what she is like but here's a little something something you should know. Calie Gates is an ex-chef, who trained to become a doctor when she was 22-23. she was Fast tracked in college by 3 years (I think I read some were you studied for like 5-6 years. yes in the imaginary fan fic world you can do this...) she had lost of university's asking her to go to them, and was in the news. she also went to university opening days, and was invited to mini conferences. things like that. this went on for about 3-4 month and she is now in university (I think its Oxford)**

**Oh and p.s this takes place at least 8-9 years before the events of Holby, though I will get to that bit. and almost everything is made up I'm just going to borrow Hanssen for a while and will return him in due course, I'm not a medical person myself and if I do mention medical things I will most probably get them off the internet and from Holby its self. As I am most certainly incapable of coming up with a entire series of plots by my self.**

**p.p.s enjoy!**

* * *

**Prolog to Hanssen**

_Calie found people her own age dull, boring and some what annoying, how they go on about their empty evenings and music all the same, there is nothing special about people her own age. Well if you class here as special, but most would call her dull, boring, empty, old. There name calling never hurt her as much as they liked and that made them more angry. not that she cared, if they spent half the energy they spent on harassing her they might be a little more intelligent and therefore a fraction more infesting._

The lecture room was loud today, but that was no surprise considering it was the fist day back after the Easter holiday, and every one had their story's to tell but no one would pipe down long enough to let them tell it. The fact that Mr Fox was out of the room didn't help either. Endless chitter chatter bouncing of the walls, fighting to enter the ear globe, things like 'i went here', 'we did this', 'went to see that' Jenny Carter's story about her endless supply of men was one story every one had to hear, and apparently that meant me as well "Owch"! I turn sharply and raise a hand in preparation for the second paper ball to be flung at my face by one of Jenny's Barbie plastic friends. Her story about how many men she'd been bouncing between, was one everyone had to here and apparently, that included me.

_Jenny Carter know very little of medicine. Everyone knows she's only still here because every year her farther make very large 'donations' to the university's budget funds. the amount given depends on how many time Jenny gets caught having sex on campus, Mr Carter paid over £2000 pounds last year. Jenny got caught twice once in the library with Wilfred, a deputy head boy. and then again with her so-called boyfriend who, thank gosh, does not study in their university. Another fact wich is well-known , but is serpost to be a secret, is that a couple if months before she was about to fail her studies in college, due to shockingly low grated, instead of studying and re-sitting a year she went straight to the head of department, Mr Jenkins, and offered her body for top marks. she got them but her farther paid the college £4000 to keep it hush,hush._

"Hay Calie, you might want to listen to this. It might just give you tips on how to lose your virginity!" Jenny smirked and giggled as did the rest of the class. I just looked emotionless, blank and unaffected by her petty and slight misguided attempt at an insult, and as for the rest of the class 'pufft' their all just one big herd of sheep and she's their dog. "wow, is that the best you can do?" I reply face still blank, with a dull towed voice. Jenny just raises her head high, her way of showing she's above me in society. I just giggle to myself as the only thing she has accomplished is making herself look like a pig.

"yer, you don't fool me Calie, your offended!"

"on the contrary Jenny, you know nothing of my life or its ver-...'purities'. so I fail to see the usefulness of that comment" I sent her a bold 'challenge me if your dare' look, that I must need to work on as she opens her moth to go for round two. "Oh.. so you're not a vergine...EVERYONE Calie's just admitted she's a slut!, maybe I should be the one taking tips from you" everyone is now on the edge of their seats waiting to see who will come out of this victorious. "alas, Jenny I can not take that title away from you, as you were it so well, it defines you. And as for 'tips' well, I have none, but I could alway go and ask Mr Jenkins if you like?" a huge combined gasp arose from the class, soon drowned out by the screech that came out off Jenny Carter's mouth, shortly followed by muffled insults as she flung herself down 5 rows of table and chairs. Failing miserably I might add. She'd already pass tow, tripped over the third and forth, was almost upon me when. "Right sorry about that cl-...?" Mr Fox our tutor was late arriving as he is 90% of the time, and now looked at Jenny as if she was some sort of alien. "Jenny what on earth are you doing?"

_Mr Fox was not a fool, he knew Jenny and Calie hated each other, though it was obviously more on Jenny's side due to jealousy and what not. He also knew of Jenny's past and what she is capable of, I think she made a pass at him just before we broke up but Mrs Wakeman walked in just in time. not that Mr Fox would have gone through with it but I bet Jenny would have threatened job loss if he did not. Still he has to keep the pease between Calie and Jenny as best he can. It's no lie that he favors Calie above most, maybe it's because she has the most potential in the class._

"nothing I just err... lost my pen, Calie was helping me find it" if looks could kill I would be dying a thousand death right now. Her eye balls look as if there about to pop out of her head."Calie?" Mr Fox asked not only to see if Jenny was telling the truth but to see if I was alright.  
"like she said Sir she lost her pen" I roll my eyes in a true response to Jenny pathetic excuse, pass her one of my emergence pens, they only cost £1 for etch color, though she will undoubtably through it back at me, at some point. "well, now you've found it you can return to your seat... and be quick about it, were late enough as it is" he gave Jenny a stern look and she reluctantly returned to her seat. And so the lecture went on.

"And remember, diagnosis is not the end, but the beginning of practice!" Mr Fox always ends his lecture with a famous quote, whether it be medical, science or even the odd English literature. It always puts a smile on my face, mainly because I'd heard it before or knew were it originated from. "Martin H Fischer" I whispered to myself as the class began to pack their things away, the sound of zips and the clasping of pen filled the air. Why every one rushes to put their things in their bags will forever remain a mystery to me, the books have to last us all year and repeatedly shoving them in a bag will only damage them. I on the other hand like my books to be as fresh as they were the day I brought them, It's not a OCD or anything, its just make more sence to have everything in its place in your bag so that if ,and when you're in a rush, you don't need to 'faff' around trying to fide things. I smile as my last book is tucked neatly in my bag "there you go" I whisper. The rest of the class may think me strange but at least in 12 months time I will be able to read my books without pages falling out. "Oh by the way" Mr Fox grabs the attention of the fist few people who have reached the door. "I know you all like your weekends, but there's a visitor coming on friday afternoon, it would be much appreciated if all of my students were here, if you see any of the other please do pass on the order" by the others he is referring to Troy, Robert and Alex. they are notorious for skipping classes, and they always have lame ass excuses.

Someone shouts from the back of the class "who is it sir?", I think it was Emma, shes part of the plastics at the back of the class. Now when I say part of the plastics I mean the nerd who get forced to do all their essay's . "ah now that would be telling." Mr Fox smiled sarcastically "Calie could I have a word please?" everyone once again resumes leaving the lecture room whispering and trying to think of who the guest could be. I just sat quietly. As the room emptied, Jenny manged to scowl at me as she left my pen on the table, snapped into pieces. its sad that she is so predictable really.

"I just wanted to see if everything was ok with you and Jenny?. we would not like a repeat of lest years fiasco?" true it was a little embarrassing for Jenny when she flung her fist at my face I ducked, as you do, and she broke her thumb and two fingers. In a fit of rage she tried with her other hand, manged to scratch my chin with her fake nails, blood every were. I reacted by pushing her away, she tripped over her handbag and fell into a bin. She was in more trouble than me as she stated it and her farther once again came to the rescue with money. "oh no Sir it fine, nothing I can't handle" I smile "is that all Sir?"  
"yes I suppose, though..." he beckons me closer and whispers "though if you feel the need to slap her when you're not on campus... give her one for me" he winks, we both laugh  
"will do sir, will do" I being to making my way to the door, i stop turn and ask "who 'is' the guest on friday Sir?"  
"promise not to tell any one?" he raises his eye brow "hum"  
"promise Sir" I make a cross with my finger over my left breast.  
"It's a gentleman called, now lets see if I can prononce it right...Haaaanseen? Hanssen"  
"Henrik Hanssen!" my eyes widened and my moth was practically on the floor.  
"know him then I take it?  
"erm no, just you know, ha heard about it on the great vine and what not" I compose myself back to normal "anyway, Sir goodbye" we smile once more and I am now in a world of shock,horror and excitement.

* * *

**Right so that's the frist one done, this is more of a Prolog to the Hanssen that is to come. you must pardon my spelling I'm dyslexic, though I do tend to use spell cheek as much as I can. In the next chapter I promise to get some Hanssen in there :). I do hope you enjoy my little (long) story and may you continue to read. plus this is the frist time I have done this.**


	2. Tea?

**First things frist, thanks you to everyone for the lovely reviews I got from my last chapter, keep them coming, also thanks to every one who Had read the previous chapter, and thank you even more so for returning. with that said, hollow and welcome to chapter two, I promise to have Hanssen in it this time. .Oh and if i can I will try to post a link for a little comic page for some of the chapters, I am drawing them slowly just a few more touches and the one for this chapter should be done soon.**

* * *

**Tea?**

My days in university begin to melt together, but as friday becomes closer, I find myself a little more exited and as most things when you become exited waiting for them, the time of its arrival become three times longer. I did try being not interested or exited about Mr Hanssen's arrival but that lasted about 3 hours. As I count the seconds untill I see him once more, I began to fall into my own world, remembering the first time I saw him.

The year 2000. I was invited to a medical conference by a news paper or something. They were interested in the fact that I graduated college 2 years earlier then everyone else in my class. They wanted to know what motivated me, was I always a 'wiz kid', did my parents push me into this choise of career and so forth. The problem with news papers is that they don't realise that it's none of their business. but the conference gave me a chance to see what medical path I wanted to choose next.

I recall being extremely nervous, I had never been to one of these things before, is it a semi-posh event, fully formal, or do I just turn up in jeans and a t-shirt. Though I was sure that if most people there would be from places like Cambridge and Oxford then I would need to suit up a little. I'm no 'sips tea in a China cup with my little finger stuck out' kinda person. Do they expect women to were dresses because I'm telling you now I will never wear a dress for any one...EVER!. In the end I just decided to ran-sack the wardrobe and go with the flow. Ok so I had to go out and buy a pair of Black office trousers. But other than that I felt quite content with my choise of attire. A white ,short-sleeved shirt, with a black under bust design on it. (one of my favorite Shirts to wear on a night out, it curves, and pushes up what its supposed to). I also decide to go for a pair of very old, small black heals, (with my hight I don't tend to wear heals that often, as people (especially men) find it quite frightening and some what off-putting talking to a women whose 6'2 normally, let alone with heals on. But if all else fails I could alway rely on my hight to intimidate people). With all the black I was wearing I decided to add a little silver, watch, bracelet and ring. I remember thinking that I looked about 30, being only 24 at the time. I thought it was quit an achievement. though short lived as I did not know what I was getting my self into.

On arrival I was offered a chose of tea or coffee, (I chose tea as I dislike coffee. my farther always used to describe coffee as grounded rabbit droppings that some one adds water and sugar to, so that kinda put me off for life.)As I entered a few turned their heads looked me up and down with their noises in the air as I was the youngest one there by a couple of years. . Everyone had their little social groups, the older professors standing nere the service table,so that they did not have far to walk. the middle-aged doctors, huddled up in the center of the hall, all fake laughing at each others medical jokes. and in the top corner you had the fresh out of university snobs, all in 'golfer' like outfits chatting away at what new house or car their farther had brought. well I'm definitely not going over there. the way every one was looking at me made me feel unwanted, and theat did not sit well with my stomach at all.

Be for I could see the rest of the guest arrive, I rushed to the women's room, were I was ill from all the nerves and negative waves I was getting from the horrid looks. I was stupid to think I would ever fit in there, I mean 'its the Royal society of medicine for peat's sake, they have china tea cups and scOnes'. I was too caught up in my thoughts to hear that some one else had entered the room , not the best time to start whispering to your self "come one Calie, their just a bunch of jealous people...all looking at you... 30-40 odd people looking at you ..hating you..." and then that set off the water works and my face fell into my hands as I began to sob."are you alright, dear?"a mystirous yet gentle voice came from behind the door. My head jolted up from my hands, and I was completely mortified by the fact that someone had just heard me cry. "oh, yer I'm...I'm fine thank you" I stood up, straightened myself a little. As I opened the cubicle door. I remembered praying that the woman, was not one of the snobs I had encountered erlyer. A shigh of relief as Be for me stood an elderly women in her 60's, with a worried smile on her face. "you know the company of jealousy, is that of nothing at all" she placed a caring hand on my sholder."people who are jealous of any thing or any one, I find to be the worst company." she handed me a tissue to wipe my face with. lookily for me I didn't wear make up because I'd imagen I would of looked like Alice cooper. "many people will try to prize your hands from the raft of life and watch you drown... I am not one of those people" she gave me a shoulder shaking hug, it did improve my mood slightly, knowing that not every one here was a snob and knew how to communicate with some one that does not own a Bently. "Caroline" she held out her hand with a smile. "Calie, Calie Gates. and thank you"  
"Dont mention it, everyone has to start somewhere, and from the look of you your younger than most. that's not a negative thing, if you are better than the rest, don't hide it, flaunt it." we laughed, and it was a good 10 minuets before we realised that we were still in the Ladies room. As we made our way back to the hall, Caroline asked "what is some like you doing in a place like this"  
"to be honest with you, I don't really know, I got invited here by a news papper for something like that, the invite I got was very vague, but I thought I would take the opportunity to see the professors of Oxford and Cambridge as I have been invited to both of them, I thought I would mingle with them and see which one I want to join. "  
"oh, get you, Oxford and Cambridge. a little warning though. Mr Thomson. Oxford, is a huge suck-up and will agree with everything you say, though on occasion has been known to think him self above society, and Mr Livingston. Cambridge, can be a little over zealous in the way he approaches women some times, and will use money to influence you in joining team C."  
" Oxford brown noser, Cambridge pimp, got it" we laughed  
"do you know what path you wish to take? sugary, cardio thoracic, plastics..ect?"  
"well that's what I'm hoping to do today, listen to the speeches, and choose"  
"well, lets hope so, as the two years you progressed, would have been for nothing"  
"I'm sorry but how did you kn-" I was interrupted by a young boy possibly in his 20's  
"excuse me Mrs Gene, you're needed backstage as we are ready to start" he said nervously and held out his arm to take Caroline away.  
"Mrs Gene...Calroline Gene, the Caroline Gene, who wrote know your Practise not procedure?  
"one of the very same, I sure." she bows and chuckles at my now wide open mouth. "I take it you've read it."  
"read it, I wrote a essay on it. I was all for it, my tutors did not agree, but it still helped me on my fast track out of college , it's an honor" I shook her hand.  
"I'm sorry Mrs Gene but you have to get ready"the boy repeated.  
Caroline rolled her eyes"I'm the organiser of this event, surely I have some say it when it starts!. And speaking of organization, boy give my friend here a deesant seat, by deesant I mean front row"  
"yes Mrs Gene." she lets the boy take her away but not before inviting me backstage after the speeches, as she would like to continue our convocation. I could not wait, i had a few questions to ask her.

_Caroline Gene, is an aurther of a book that coursed a huge rift between nhs doctors and the nhs board. know your practise not procedure is about the implication of having new systems in place before others have had time to work, the fact that doctor now spend more time knee-high in paper work than they do treating peasants, and also looks at the fact that the board is made up of people who have all the mony in the world and not one phd to show for it. it coursed up raw and was the focus of college studies in the late 90's. Caroline has never shown her face on tv, she always gets a spokes person to represent her. As she clames she is extremely camara shy. Caroline and Calie become good friend, untill her death in 2004._

I'd had just enough time for a nother cup of tea and a chocolate covered 'biscuit', (though nothing like a chocolate hobnob,sadly they had none of those)I use the term lightly as it nearly fell apart before I could get it from cup to mouth. the tea was lovely though a nice strong blend, I made sure I had another one of those later. We were then all called in to the conference room. As I'd expected the university graduate pushed past all wanted to get the best seats they could (though as hard as they tried they would not get as good as I did). I just smiled and let them get on with it, I knew I would be passing them to be seated at the front. The confance room had obviously just been refurbished as the smell of fresh carpet filled my lungs,the room was Lager than I thought, it had tow long isles stretching down about 10 rows with about 80 red cushioned seats in between them. the stage at the front was quite small in comparison with the room. with a pull-down overhead projector fitted to the ceiling, there also was a very polished, very shiny wooden podium stand, just of the left hand side of the staged. The same boy who had escorted Caroline backstage, was waiting for me by the side of the entrance "this way madam, follow me to your seat, if you please" . Now I'm not one for smugness, can't stand it really, but on that occasion I'd thought I could let myself be a little smug as I walked past the Uni graduates. The look of hatred on one of the Boy's faces,as I waved was priceless. I was seated on the front row 4th in from the right. . As i sat down I remember thinking to my self "now this is more like it, nice, cushy,comfortable and right in the middle". A group of older gentlemen came and sat down next to me. At first they looked puzzled as to who I was, but they introduced themselves none the less as a,Mr Thomson and Mr Livingston. As expected Mr Livingston had a huge grin on his face, due to the fact that he was about to spend the next 3-4 hours sitting by a girl who was 40 years younger than him. I stood up and introduce my self "Calie Gates." held out my hand and as they shook it Mr Thomson said "gosh you're a tall one, were you stretched as a child."  
"unfortunately not sir, though I do remember spending most of my time, hanging upside down from tree branches" I smile sarcastically and reassured them that I was joking. "Calie Gate, aren't you that girl who graduated college tow years early?" Mr Thomson points out to Mr Livingston, who seems to be staring at my breasts quite obviously. "Invited by Mrs Gene, i believe, you must have friends in high places. Aren't you here to decide which university to go to?" Mr Thomson asked. "I was not aware that Mrs Gene invited me sir, but you are correct in thinking that i am to decide were I would like to further my medical studies." i leaned in closer to Mr Thomson and whispered "and if I do say so myself sir, you too seem to have friends in high places." As the lights dimmed and we sat down. Mr Livingston manages to stop drawling long enough to actually say something. He leaned in close to me and whispers "Cambridge offers the best reasorses for some one of your particular talents, and i can prove it with a pen and check" He winked at me (which to this day still gives me the creeps.) and turned to face the stage.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, before we start. Has anyone lost a large role of £20 noates in a rubber band?... because we have found the rubber band" A small round fellow was stood at the stand, explaining the days events, and was going through the little booklets we got on arrival. once he had finished every one applauded him and the overhead projector light came on, the first guest then arrived on stage to give a speech on his particular subject. One boring talk after another. Even though I had taken notes on each none of them had caught my attention. Though I did find the one about the most amazing break through in the past century and how 2000 was going to a fantastic year for medicine ,to be quite educational. after about two hours, the little round man came back on to announce that we now had a much needed thirty minuet brake, were drinks, sandwiches and other savory nibbles would be available.

I helped my self to a cheese and onion sandwich, wich had some sort of cocktail stick through it, which I found a little odd but was so hungry i did not cair, i also had a smoked salmon, cream and chives volovants were very nice though could have done with a little bit more lemon juice and a little less chives as it nearly over powered the tasted of the salmon. The other food looked lovely, very small and fancy. I only had a little as I don't particularly enjoy eating infront of people I don't know. I stood to one side and nibbled on my food. as every one else had once again returned to their little groups and started talking about the different people who had been up and their opinions on them. Some of the professors that had been up on the stage,were also mingling with the groups. I recognized the small round man, who had decided to attack the mini chocolate eclairs, and muffins. "so how did you enjoy the frist half, ready to round tow?" I turn to see that Mr Livingston was standing behind me, smiling from ear to ear. If he'd of spent more time looking at my face, than looking at my breast, i probably of found that funny."yes, well at least now i can stop listing to my stomach and actually listen to the speeches" it took a couple of seconds for Mr Livingston to realise that I was being sarcastic.  
"Ah, another joke, quite the comedian. Its not very often everything comes in one package" he elbowed me in the arm, nudging me twice. I looked at him puzzlingly as i had no idea what he's talking about. "Intelligence, humor and.. dare I say it the looks as well" I didn't know if that was his attempt at being funny, because if not that was extremely creepy. Not because of the age difference, I've never minded people older them me, I can talk to them for longer with out my brain cells committing suicide. it was the fact that I could feel his eye's all over me, it's rather off-putting. "There's a fine line between flattery and flirting, Mr Livingston. neither of which this woman will be requiring from you." a very tall, thin gentle man stood beside Mr Livingston and myself. He's a couple of inches taller than me, (In a man that's extremely rear), I do tent to go for the taller men and the fact that he had such a sexy English accent didn't put me off either. He had quite short, dark brown hair that curled slightly at the ends. And unlike the other gentlemen there, that guy knew how to wear a suite, it was black with a thin striped pattern, he also had a matching waste coat on, over a dark purple shirt and even darker shaded tie which, if memory serves, had a black leaf pattern on it, 'oh it was like christmas had come erly'.His suite was pristine, no creases, it was immaculate, 'Does this man put him self through a press every morning?'. Mr Livingston bowed his head, huffed at the gentlemen and walked away. "thank you, and to whom do I owe this honorable rescue?." I asked the gentleman, shyly, with the biggest puppy eyes I had ever made.  
"I'm Mr Hanssen, and it was my pleasure, It would have been ungentlemanly to have let a woman such as yourself to be exposed to such vulgar behavior." for once I had finally met someone here, who were my eyes were, B. didn't look at my breast at all. and C. was slowly becoming the most interesting person in the building. "well I'm, Miss Calie Gates and thank you" He shook my hand and bowed slightly. I remember looking in to his eyes and thinking. He has the darkest brown eye's I think i have ever seen, its like there one shade of black, there enchanting, mysterious, its like there eating your soul. they are very beautyful "eyes"  
"pardon, Miss Gates?"Mr Hanssen asked .'oh fudge, no way did I just way that out load?', my face must have been as red as the devils backside.  
"erm... ice, I er need ice in my drink" he raised an eye brow, Then looked at my drink and back at me.  
"Is it not customary to have either sugar or milk with one's tea?" Mr Hanssen pointed out.  
"tea?" I asked. He pointed to the cup in my hand, 'some one shoot me now please'. if I was stood in front of anyone else I would have face palmed ."oh yes, I was... thinking ahead, I... will probably have orange juice later... with ice ...in it". what the heck was I thinking, 'what sort of come back is that Calie, probably the most interesting gentleman in here, and you have now made yourself seem like some sort of simpleton...grate!'. He stood just stood there, blank faced, as if waiting for me to explain myself. "sorry, I..I was just th..thinking out load, I..I do it a lot." I must have sounded like a right idiot. I bet he was thinking the same thing to. Though it was hard to tell as the most he would do with his face is raise an eye brows. "no need to apologise Miss Gates, though most people I find plan more pressing details of the day" I think he smiled because the right side of his mouth had risen slightly.  
"Well it's a good thing I am not like most people then, Mr Hanssen" I may have made myself out to be either a lunatic, murderer, phico or even a weirdo. None of which were what I wanted Mr Hanssen to go away thinking I was. "yes indeed" Mr Hanssen looked at the watch on his wrist, wich reminded me that the brake was almost over. I was just about to start thinking that the convocation between Mr Hanssen and myself was a crumbling disaster, when "before we part Miss Gates. May I offer you some advise?"  
"yes certainly"i replyed maybe a little over enthusiastic  
He leaned in closer and whispered. "In you're accent you tent to prolong the pronunciation of the letter E, there for, the word Ice, is a very cleaver but not so suitable, replacement for the word eye's" He leaned back with a wicked smile across his face. (And that was my first taste of Hanssen dry wit. quite funny if you have the skill to deduce that he is actually trying to 'be' funny.) I opened my moth to retaliate but nothing came out."Good day, Miss Gates" He bowed his head then turned, chuckled and made his way through the crowd of people who were begin to return to there seats. All I can remember thinking is that I need to get this guy someday.

I sat in my seat, thinking to myself, that the only thing I had accomplished by going there that day was to be completely and utterly embarrassed. I was to depress by that point to even be bothered to listen to the small fellow on the stage, I spent most of the time fiddling with my pen. 'click,click..click,click..click,click' went my blue biro, as I fell into a deep negative trail of thoughts on how Mr Hanssen must think me a fool,he probably thinks I knocked out one of the guest and stole the badge either that or I have escaped from a loony house. I hate over thinking things it never leads any were good. and there I sat in my thoughts untill an echo of Mr Hanssen's name interrupted me mid thought, though that was probably me saying his name out load. But the next person to appear on the stage was the tall,thin, brown-eyed man. I instantly sent him a look of pure sarcastic hate. "Good after noon Ladies and Gentlemen, My speech today will cover various surgical procedures that are currently performed" I stopped paying attention as my path of revenge was clear, and I began to plot my nefarious sceam. A. I am to surgery... You know what bugger it, I'll make it a challenge, I'll learn all there is to know about surgery. B. buy a dictionary and study it untill I know it like the back of my hand, and finally. C.' the most important', change the way I say 'E' .Impossible I know but with a man like Mr Hanssen to motivate me, what could possibly go wrong.

I was now fully alert, note pad in hand and ready to right down every word that came out of Mr Hanssen's mouth. "By upgrading our equipment in the NHS, we could not only save lives, but also, mony spent on extra ambulances need to-" I know I was supposed to be writing all this down but when he opens his mouth and the words come out, as they make their way to me, they transform into velvet and tickle my spine as they enter my ear lobes. As i studied Mr Hanssen, i became overwhelmed with respect,for this man who stood full of confidence, pride and in his eyes a glisten of excitement, like a young boy who was describing his favourite toy to his friends. At this point I notice that he had not had to cheek his notes, not once. which shows dedication, the fact that he'd been over and over them so much the words were in his head. it's very impressive, but very hard to focus as with each medical word he pronounced flawlessly from his lips,in his low, posh english accent makes me want to- 'stop it!, your supposed to be writing his speech down, not drawling over him. Besides My thoughts were becoming dangerously close to being as creepy as those of Mr Livingston's. "I'd like to thanks you all for listening and bid you all a good day" as Mr Hanssen took a moment to absorb the applause from the audience, he glanced at me and his lips once again rose on the left side. He then bowed and left the stage.

* * *

**Hi guys, this is only the day half the conference. I will upload the installment as an other chapter. Only because this was becoming to long and there is so much to explain that makes Calie, Calie and the bonds to be forged between Henrik and Her that I just could not miss a single detail. Oh and just to let you know that a face palm, is when someone or something is so imbarising that you put the palm of your hand on your face and slide your hand down.**


End file.
